Hunting down a problem
by Baka-No-Kisho
Summary: Envy and Gluttony are ordered to take down RanFan, the girl that can sense homunculi.....
1. Ling and RanFan, attacked!

Fanfic from Hagane no Renkinjutsushi

Please be aware that I do not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi or the characters involved in this story. I am simply some person bored out of their skull and decided to write an absolutely gory fanfic. D;

* * *

Oh yes, these characters are based from the MANGA, so if you do not recognize Ling/Ran-fan and this new, sadistic side to Envy...Go get yourself the manga. 3

Ling's eyes slitted, well...Thinned more than they already were as he peered around the surroundings. Ran fan above him, perched atop of a telephone pole, single eye glaring through the open eye-hole of her mask. "Y-Young master..." She whispered."Yes, Ran-fan?" Ling answered back, his gaze turning torwards the girl perched above him. "I sense one of those beasts...Its around here, but I can't tell from wich direction...". These words caused a wide frown to come over Ling's lips, troubling him slightly.His gaurdian had always been good at pinpointing the direct position of a homunculi when they even came close. His hand slowly moved down to the leather-wrapped hilt of his falchion, fingers tigheting as he simply stood there, as if he was waiting for something.

Down below them, in one of the rooms of the motel, Ed, Alphonse and Winry all sat around eachother, discussing the days events, and how to get Winry back to Rush Valley so she didn't have to be witness to anymore death. Edward frowned slightly as he slowly peered up to the cieling, speach muffled slightly by a dumpling he popped in his mouth."What do you suppose those two maniacs are doing up there?" He muttered, before Winry got a rather cat-like look to her face."Do you think they're...You know..". Both of the Elric brothers simply stared at her before letting out a loud laugh, Winry joined in the laughter sheepishly, trying to act as if she was just kidding with the question. They continued with their conversation, unaware that two of their friends were about to take a turn for the worst.

Violet eyes gleamed slightly as he watched the two upon the roof, a grin coming over those lips. His hands and face were already blood splattered, from killing the gaurds that gaurded this place, only way to get this close to the military hotel. Discarded bodies piled up the sides, a much, much larger form sitting next to them. Gluttony was feasting on the flesh of the fallen soldiers as his blank eyes watched his counterpart, wiping away some of the blood that dripped from his lips before asking." What are we going to do to them, Envy". Envy's eyes slowly moved torwards the Homunculus that was feasting himself and sneered" Thats a stupid question..Were going to kill them, of course."Gluttony blinked cluelessy before standing up"Can I eat them"That idiotic question made Envy chuckle" Of course not, I want to have my fun first.."And with that, he began up the wall. Using the window-sills as footholds as he raced up torwards the form of Ling. Hand drew back, ready to strike. He had expected to buy himself more time before Ran-Fan noticed him, but he calculated his attack wrong, as usual. A kunai came from the left, stabbing straight through one of those violet eyes."Fuck!" Escaped his lips as blood ran down his cheek from the wound, staggering slowly with a grin over his lips. He knew Ling wasn't that much of a threat, even with his masterful sword skills. He was able to pull the kunai out from the wound and twirl it around on a finger.A sneer beckong the boy to strike at him.

Ling quickly drawed forth his falchion, sending the blade in a vertical slash torwards the boyish Homunculi's side. Envy had already seen this coming, the foreign boy always went for the spots that he left open. Hand pushing down to clip the blade to the side. He was about to raise his foot to kick across the boy's face when something caught his view that was coming from the side._The girl._She had jumped down, second kunai drawn as she prepared to thrust through Envy's chest. Envy's violet eyes widened slightly before yelling out "Gluttony!" The larger homunculi had been sneaking up around the other side during the time that Envy distracted the other two, instantly leaping torwards the girl when she was midair."**YESSS**" He growled out, a grin over his lips. Fist curled over his other, swinging the hands torwards the girl like a large club, and an effective one at that. The blunt hit caught her right into the side, breaking all the ribs on that side. A large amount of blood splashing up from her lips"Ahhh!" She yelled out at the intense pain that filled through her every muscle, the force of the hit sending her down to the edge of another building. The edge of the building caught her on her opposite arm, crushing straight through the flesh and bone to break those ribs as well. Breaking the brick that made up the wall, before she slid down the now broken materials.A long trail of blood being left from her sliding down the wall, she was as good as dead."RAN-FAN!" Ling yelled out, tears welling up in his eyes. No chance to escape now.

Edward stuffed his mouth with more of the dumplings as the three in the room listened to the sounds of banging going on above them, not having any clue what was actually going on to their poor friends. Winry had her hands over her cheeks to hide the blush, fairly obvious of what she thought they were doing. Alphonse's red orbs that resembled his eyes in that suit of armor just stayed wide, twiddling his fingers some"Brother..I don't know what to feel about this.."Edward let out a chuckle before immediatly placing another dumpling in his mouth. "Of course you don't, Al, you're just a big suit of armor...You wouldn't know what to feel."And at that second, the roof caved in over them. The four of them letting out a yell as their friend Ling fell down against the floor, skull cracking straight open as he hit the ground. His crimson blood pouring out of his wounds and creating a puddle in the carpet.

Above them, Envy grinned at Edward's attempts to revive the boy while Winry called for an ambulance. He brushed away the dark green hair from his violet eyes with a flick of his right wrist before he slowly moved torwards the edge of the building. His partner in crime slowly waddled up beside him, holding in his big hands the right arm of Ran-Fan. He ate away at her meat, acid saliva melting away the bone so he could devour the whole arm." Envy, I'm done!" He proclaimed proudly. Envy's eyes widening slightly before he hit his partner across the back of his head. "HEY, I thought I told you not to eat her!"A groan escaping his lips as he examined the fat homunculi"Goddamnit, atleast wipe your mouth off."

* * *

End:Part1 


	2. Father

Pale lips parted across that boyish face as a groan escaped his lips, violet eyes examaning his attire..He was covered in the blood of Ling, as much as he loved getting filthy with his fights, he hated the thought of anything of that boy even being close to him. He shrugged his hands somewhat and brought his left hand up, drawing the slender fingers through the tendrils of dark green hair. The piercing feline-type violet eyes traveling to his partner for the crime, Gluttony, who was still feasting on the remains of the young girl. Envy's left eye twitching slightly at the sound of blood splattering across the wall before his view went back up to the motel room window, a rather toothy grin moving over his lips at the sight of Edward, his brother and the blonde haired girl running around frantically in attempts of finding a way to revive Ling from his knocked out state. "C'mon Gluttony...Lets go home." Envy muttered before turning on his left heel, making a one-sixty turn before beginning to walk down the alleyway. "But I'm still hungry.." Gluttony responded as he abonded the lasts of the corpse and waddled after his much slimmer sibling. This last comment just made Envy groan, becoming annoyed by the other homunculi's constant hunger, "Fine, you can eat a chimera or something once we get home.." The both of them continueing into the darkness, heading for the Central Military HQ. 

"WHAT DO I DO!" Edward yelled out as he grabbed at small ammounts of his hair, still trying to think of ways to bring Ling back around, stopping suddenly as he heard rustling from behind him. Ling had sat up, rather partially, supporting himself on his hands as he growled. "Ling, are you alright!" Both Edward and Alphonse seemed to say at once, before Ling made his struggling effore to get on his knees. "I..I just broke a few of my ribs..But I have to go after the" Stopping himself suddenly at the thought of telling the two Elric brother's, knowing they'd get crazed of catching one of the homunculi if he told them that they had killed off RanFan and tried to do the same to him. "I just have to go..." Tanned fingers wrapped around the hilt of his falchion as he managed to make his way to the window, pulling himself up and looking back at them "I'll be back in a bit..." After the last words crept from his lips, he pushed himself out of the window. All three of the children in the room instantly running there in a panic to make sure he didn't hurt himself, looking outside of the window..But any sign of the young prince of Xing was gone.

An uneasy look was on the younger-set homunculi's face as the two of them walked down the dark passage-way, the sound of claws scraping against metal filled the air above them. Supported in the cage of thick metal were dozens upon dozens of chimera, brought from the bodies of all sorts of animals. Decaying above the homunculi as they walked torwards their destination, bits of flesh falling against the ground. Envy sighed quietly as he reminded himself not to look up torwards the Chimera, since being looked straight on would rile the deformed beasts up. And finally, they came unto them..Two large, thick metal gates with the array of human transmutaion upon them. The feline type eyes setting upon the large symbols that made up the door. Turning around to look for his partner, to tell him to wait outside..But the larger homunculi was already gone, even though Envy could hear the sound of flesh ripping and blood splattering back down the halls torwards the chimera's cages. Placing his hands against one side of the large doors and pushing with all of his might against the hard metal, obviously straining himself to open such a huge door. It finally slowly came to open, door creaking open barely, but just enough to allow the slender body to creep inside of the room.

Such a damp chamber of brick..The halls of the homunculi, the place where they resided with their "Father". Envy had just taken a few steps inside of the cahmber when a loud voice called out to him, "Envy!" Quickly looking around until he caught view of the man that he loathed so much. Dressed in a white robe wich hang loosely around the decaying body of the man once named Hohenheim Elric. "Did you finish off the girl?" Envy nodded slightly in partial-response." Yeah..Gluttony even ate the remains when he was ordered not to..." Father sneered slightly as he slowly walked down the steps from his bookshelves, a rather large tome kept under his left arm."Pride tells me you didn't finish of the boy that she was with.." A grunt came from the younger homunculi's lips, peering behind the white robed figure of his father to catch the equally slim form hidden in the shadows..Pride. The gleam of a wide grin was apparent from this man, even if his bodily features could not be seen. The blonde elderly man made his way to his thone made of stone, groaning as he leaned back against the metal and the loud hiss of tubes connecting to the mans back filled the chambers. The sound made Envy cringe, "I suppose he could've lived...But theres no way that he could've followed us here.." Father sighed, opening the book in his lap before answering."I'm assigning Wrath to go with you to hunt down the boy again..To make sure that there arn't any _failures_" Cringing once again, the younger looking homunculi hated being called a failure in any sense by Father, wanting to aruge having to go with Wrath..Since it might blow his cover as the Fuhrer King Bradley if he was seen with a homunculi. "Of course, Father.." He muttered, hanging his head before making his way to his chambers.


	3. Why are they doing this?

* * *

Alright folks, once more I must add the disclaimer of doom.: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any of the characters including Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Alphonse, Edward, Winry, Ling and Ran-Fan. 

Wow, it's been a while since I updated, ne? Yeah, things get tough around this season with three major holidays in a row, had to fly overseas to visit family and everything of that sort.

* * *

"ENNNNNNVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVYYYY" The bellow tore through the night just like the fist of the young man from the east, despite all of his anger torwards the violet-eyed homunculi he still knew he couldn't beat him alone. The elder homunculi brought up his hand and simply blocked the tanned boy's hand with his wrist, before thrusting his own body foreward, sending his fist straight into the boy's gut. Blood splattered across the ground as Ling let out a low gasp, panting heavily as more of the delictable red liquid dripped against the ground."You're too weak..You can't possibly fight me while you're in that kind of state!" Purred out the dark, husky voice. Envy leaned his head back before slamming his forehead against Ling's, the two impacts of the skulls greeted by a loud crack of both. The pain made Envy laugh, he rather enjoyed it after all, while Ling cried out in pain and slumped against Envy's grasp. Laughter, that's all that came from the homunculi before a cool, low voice came from the shadows." Come now, Envy..You're wasting time.." Envy replied in a low hiss "Shut it, Wrath..I'm having my fun, would it kill you just to give me a few minutes with my toys before I broke them?" Wrath grunted, hands planted on the hilts of his katanas as he looked away. "I-I...Am..not.Y-your toy!" Ling spat out before the sharp pain came to Envy, being impaled onto the boy's falchion, straight through the stomach. Wrath acted quickly, rushing foreward and bringing his two arms up in an "X" like motion. It hadn't even seemed that he had drawn his weapons, but it was aparent that he had when blood leaked out from Ling's wrists, before in a splash of the dark crimson liquid the two apendages fell to the ground. Ling let out a scream of pain before he was cut off by Envy slamming his foot into the boy's chest, sending him sprawling over the ground in the alley-way." I was hoping for more of a challenge from you." He snorted slightly before another voice came from behind the two homunculi, as well as the blue lightning wich normally associated itself with transmutations. "HOW DARE YOU!" The brothers yelled out before the walls and ground around them shifted, sending out long spikes in every wich direction, all of them aimed for Envy. He didn't have time to react before they all pierced through his body, and his head drooped. 

A quiet grunt came from the bodies of soldiers that piled up on the streets by the hotel that Edward, Alphonse and Winry had been staying. A girl's arm pulling out of the fleshy prison before it was slowly followed by the rest of her body. Ran-fan, despite having her ribcage crushed by Gluttony still had a duty to do, she still had to protect the young master..She grinned slightly and spat a wad of blood off to the side, before she slowly disapeared off into the darkness of the alley-way, she was going to find him one way or another.

"Brother, we did it!" Alphonse said from the dull hollow of the suit of armor, but the tone of his voice changed as he saw his older brother's frown. "We got Envy, but where did the other one go?" Before he could continue up this statement, he heard Alphonse cry out a horrified look coming over his eyes as he looked upon his brotherHow...Did he get over here so fast! He yelled at himself mentally as he saw his brother, both of his arms cut off from the shoulder joint, impaled through the chestpiece of the armor with all five of the "Fuhrer's" katanas. Wrath smirked slightly as he saw the golden haired boy clap his hands together to make an attempt at a transmutation of the earth around him, but before he could react a katana had been drawn from his brother's falling body and stabbed straight into the flesh-and-bone hand of Edward, pinning him up against the wall that he stood next to. Edward hadn't seen the face of the homunculi as of yet, but his eyes widened, wanting to vomit at the thoughts that flooded into his head. "Fuhrer king...Bradley!" Wrath didn't respond, but instead turned his head torwards his partner, quirking a brow slightly before grumbling. "Stop putting on such a show and getting their poor little hopes up, Envy.." A loud laugh came from the direction of the impaled homunculus, before the violet eyes opened, gleaming down torwards the image of the boys." Ah yes, nothing like a little impalement in the afternoon, eh Wrath?" Wrath simply shook his head before turning to the fallen form of Alphonse, drawing out two more of his rapiers before his swift movements brought him directly next to Envy. Only a couple of cuts were needed to cut away at the rock and released the homunculi. Envy could only stand there laughing as he regained, grasping onto the spandex top before he moved foreward, torwards Ling. "Now boy, let me finish you..Nice, and slow.."

He didn't have time to move as he reached down to grasp at the young man's head before three kunais impaled straight through his head, exiting the other side and stabbing into the wall. Envy Grunted and fell back, rather stumbled before a foot was greeted to the already greatly weakened flesh of his head, Jaw popping out of placed before the whole skull crumbled, slamming against the wall next to him to allow the blood and brain to splatter over the brick at the force of the kick. Ran-fan looked down at Envy's fallen state before she landed on the ground, instantly rushing torwards Wrath with a sneer on her face, but tears stinging the edges of her eyes. Wrath would end this soon enough, she was already weakened to the point of not fuctioning to her full performance. "You weakling.." He growled out before raising the katanas and raising them, barely pushing foreward and letting the girl do the rest. She had been running so fast to the point that she didn't even notice the swift movements of the Fuhrer, and she ran straight into the waiting blades. Wrath twisted the blades that dug into her shoulders before drawing them out, allowing the girl to stumble and fall infront of the homunculi's feet. He stabbed one of the katana's through her left thigh before he moved to Envy, grunting quietly at the sight. "That's twice in one day Envy, you're getting sloppy..." The arm of the eldest homunculi raised, hand curling into a fist before the thumb stood erect, giving the thumbs up as his body quickly regenerated. He came to a stand and grunted, popping his neck before motioning to the young prince. "Grab him, the military will be here soon from the commotion..." Wrath nodded and picked up the tanned boy and slung the bleeding body over his shoulder, staining the cyan suit with his blood. "Father and Pride have expirements to do..." Envy muttered before they both walked further into the darkness, leaving behind the sobbing RanFan, unconcious Edward and possibly dead Alphonse.

* * *

The fact that I could have drawn out the torturing of Ling in this chapter kind of sickens me, for I am not sure I want to extend my story to the strewning their intestines over the wall just yet. The next update will be soon, I think. Have alot of other art work to do, and the lack of my Art Tablet is making me cringe. / Oh well, make do with what ya' got.

* * *


End file.
